What We Call Monsters
by The Silver Mystery
Summary: It hurt Vanilla for him to say that, but he was telling the truth. Their eventual marriage was causing a rift in between both races. And poor Cream was getting caught in the crossfire...DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One

This may or may not be a two shot, I'm not sure. Hopefully I get some feedback to continue this...

* * *

><p>What We Call Monsters<p>

* * *

><p>She stared out her balcony, the moon shy as she showed only a small portion of herself in the indigo sky. Her brown eyes were now their normal reddish color, her right hand swirling the contents within her silver-colored goblet.<p>

"M'lady, Lord Kane is here. He wishes to speak with you." a servant appeared behind her, bowing his head before disappearing once again. Lord Kane, her suitor, and former part time lover. Gods, she craved that man, even _if_ he was a demon. She didn't need words to invite him in, her smile was enough for him to sense.

She let the mist developing below her envelope her, rising to touch and caress her shoulders. She knew who it was, she wouldn't deny him. "I take it your diplomatic negotiations went well?" she asked him, smiling softly.

"Quite. Had a few dissenters at the meeting, but for the most part, they are agreeable to our union." a smooth, deep voice said in her ear from behind; his breath tickling the fur and making the Vampire Queen shiver in delight. Ooh, how he knew what pleasure buttons to push. The mist around her shoulders solidified into hands, a lone finger tracing along the black lipstick she wore.

"I must say, you've filled out quite nicely since I've been gone, Vanilla. Have you been eating more?" the demon king teased, pinching playfully at Vanilla's hips. The vampire queen giggled, swishing her hips in response. His chuckle was music to her ears as he held her close, the sound dying down as they both stared at the crescent moon. Words were not spoken between them, as he knew what was on her mind at the moment.

"When will you tell her?"

"When it's all over."

"It will _never _be over, Vani, you know that." Kane sighed lightly, the grip upon her hips loosening so she could turn to look at him. "The deal has to be made soon. The tribe dissenters are starting to get more publicity. The longer we wait, the more she and her friends will be in danger!"

It hurt Vanilla for him to say that, but he was telling the truth. Their eventual marriage was causing a rift in between both races. And poor Cream was getting caught in the crossfire. Not just her, but her friends. She had to make moves, and fast. The longer this engagement went-not to mention hiding the secret of Cream's heritage- the shorter of a time span for things to go as smoothly as possible. Sienna eyes closed slowly in acceptance. "I need time."

"We don't have much time, Vani, you _know_ that."

"I…I need to. For her sake. Can you wait just a little while longer?"

She had said this many times before, and Kane was _not _falling for it this time around. Not with the bombshell he was about to drop. "You have a week. Brasia told me that if nothing falls through by the full moon, Rizio is coming after you and Cream."

The Vampire Queen's eyes snapped open, whirling to face her fiance in rage. "You can't be serious!"

"They've gotten tired of waiting, Vani! You need to make moves, and in a hurry! Look, I love Cream as much as you do, I consider her my adopted daughter. Like you, I don't want her in harm's way. But you are _not_ making things easier for you or her when it comes to her heritage. You _have_ to tell her!"

Vanilla scoffed loudly at this. "Like it's easy to tell a child that they are a dhampir!"

"No easier than when you found out you were a vampire, no?" Vanilla growled at this, it irritated her that he knew her so well! But they'd been together for so long, the past was bound to come out between them. "And….It also makes me wonder if you even really love-"

"Kane, please don't start this again."

"I love you dearly. I want you and Cream in my life, as a real family, not as some fractured system like other 'families' do. But I won't be able to provide any protection for her as extensively as if we were married-"

Her hand clamped over his mouth; she didn't want to hear anymore of it. Vanilla had heard enough. "One week?" her hand moved from his mouth to let him speak. Kane had sighed in frustration, but then again he did have a tendency to ramble.

"One week."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Oh, how she loved watching Cream and her friends gather together like this.<p>

The celebration of Vanilla's engagement was finally getting in motion, and a lot of family and friends were there to see it happen. It surprised Sonic and his friends that Vanilla was engaged and getting married in less than a week, but the rabbit had explained that she and Kane had known each other for much longer. It was off-putting to Knuckles that Kane was a literal walking, talking snake, but he pushed his feelings aside and decided to be happy for Vanilla.

The Vampire Queen watched from inside the hotel room as the others went out to go swimming. Well, except Sonic, who kept as far away from the pool as possible. He preferred the ground to water, after all. The elder rabbit giggled as her daughter splashed Tails and Amy in the pool as they played Marco Polo, with Cream being 'it.' It truly did make Vanilla happy to see her daughter so excited and content.

Her own contentment was shattered, as the vampire queen smelled a scent that was now foul to her heightened nose. She didn't dare turn around, lest he nauseate her even more. "Hello, Rizio. Enjoying your time here?"

"Indeed I am,_ Lady _Vanilla. How are you?" the dark-furred rabbit replied snidely, taking a bite of his hors d'oeuvres before speaking again. "I do hope that you handled business like you were supposed to."

"Business was handled, and that is all I will say about it." a sip of wine accented her point, not looking at Rizio at all. She loved getting under his skin as much as he did hers. "So since you 'handled business', Did you tell her?"

"That's none of your business."

"I figure it _is_ my business, as I am her father after all. You can't keep me away from her forever." Rizio got uncomfortably close to the vampiress, who glanced at her former lover before returning her eyes to the pool outside the glass doors. But his statement had made her even angrier at herself for getting involved with such a horrid excuse for a mortal. She was equally glad she never bit him, either. "Technically, I can."

"And you don't want her getting involved with me, is that it?"

"Just getting _involved_ with you was a bad move on my part."

"So you consider Cream a mistake?"

"Not her. She is the blessing in the horrid union I had with you. It makes me glad I never married you. And it makes me even happier I never introduced her to you. She doesn't even know you exist." Vanilla smirked briefly, the small bit of triumph lost in the sea of discomfort with the Mobian mob boss in such close proximity.

"So you don't want her to know her dear old daddy? Is that it?" Rizio gritted his teeth, his grip on his ceramic saucer tightening.

"She has a father, it's just not you." in a moment of the calm before the storm, Rizio sat his empty saucer on a nearby table before leaning in and snarling at the vampire queen. "Listen to me, Vanilla. Just because you may be Vampire Queen does _not_ mean you have sway over the family. The 'family' is as much mortal as it is vampire, and we _will_ take you down a any cost, should you provoke me." he whispered fiercely in her ear.

Yet, Vanilla only blinked in response, glancing back at the other rabbit. "Tell me, Rizio…how many of your family are 'chipped'? And how many are nosferatu like me?"

This make the mortal rabbit stop his snide attitude. This was a losing battle he was fighting right now. His artificially made troops were no match for the might of her undead army. But there was another hand that the vampire queen had against him; he was unaware that they were there to keep tabs on him, and derail any chance he had to meet his daughter. For the sake of the Vampire Queen Vanilla, they did it for her; as for the sake of the Dhampir princess. "I'd be careful as to who you threaten, Rizio. Lest you get squashed by a force that you know nothing about. You think you have a hand in the door due to taking a sample of my blood, but you have _no clue._"

In that moment, if Rizio's fur could turn white, it did in that moment. In her triumph if making the mob head blanch, Vanilla could not help but give a fanged grin to emphasize her point. "And you say I have no sway. I have _plenty _of sway."

"Y-you're all talk! You're no better than the rest! They follow me, you know. They weill take you down!"

"Listen here, and don't you forget it." Her grin turned to a silent snarl as her henna colored eyes glowed bright orange for a flicker. "I am not one of your whores, I am _not_ your trophy wife, and I am _not_ one of your weakling capos! Now…Hope you enjoy the party."

With a grace yet known to the Sonic gang, the vampire queen seemed to glide across the floor to meet with her fiance, who looked at her with concern. "Is everything alright, dear?"

"Oh, quite. Rizio tried to play against me again. As if he can even scare me anymore."

"He did before?"

"When I didn't know the extent of my power and powers, yes. But now that I know, well…let's just say I could ghoul him right now if I wanted to. But," she paused to wrap her arms around the demon king's waist. "His blood smells foul to me."

"Everyone's blood smells foul to you!" Kane laughed, kissing the rabbit's nose.

"Not everyone's. Yours is just so bloody intoxicating. And I can't get enough."

"Oh, man, get a room!" they heard Rouge's voice from the sliding glass door, having not heard what Kane had said before. "I knew I was flirty, but jeez!"

The lovers chuckled, deciding to go outside and join the circle of friends, Kane watching from the corner of his eye as Rizio walked out of the room quietly, his hands trembling a little. Green eyes looked down at the ground briefly before turning to their fiance. "Did you ever tell her?"

"I will tonight. Yet, I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I…I guess I'm scared." The grip on her waist tightened slightly. "Listen to me." Kane whispered in her ear. "I will be with you when you tell her. You owe her that honesty, and I can also explain to her what I am in t hat same session. So you won't be alone. Not like you have for so many years."

The moment between them made Vanilla more apprehensive about giving out the information. What would Cream do? Dhampir children were known to go insane after they were told of their heritage. Would she be any different? The vampiress prayed it wasn't so with her little girl; she didn't want to have a grey pile of ash in her hands.

"Miss Vanilla?" the voice roused her from her thoughts, greeted by the face of Cream's fox friend Tails. "Is something wrong? I haven't seen you smile the entire time you've been here."

"Actually…there is something I do need to say."


End file.
